guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzyme II
Enzyme II was a more advanced version of the original Enzyme. Fumio Fukamachi was the first beings optimized into an Enzyme II and the first ever to be deployed. After Chronos Headquarters in Japan was destroyed, all the data on the original Enzyme was lost. Dr. Barcas developed a new version almost from scratch, including a new version of the enzyme that gives this series of Zoanoids their name. True to form, he made both the poison and the warrior superior to the original. 'Appearance' Enzyme II was massive, one of the largest production Zoanoids ever created; it was also enormously bulky and heavy. Its physical strength was immense, sufficient to place it on equal footing with the Guyver, while it still was amazingly fast and agile. The enzyme that was its most important weapon was not subject to the oxydization that the previous version had suffered from, and thus could be spewed across several yards. Enzyme II was also equipped with injection tubes in the claws of its hands and feet, as well as its insect-like jaws. It lacked the long, prehensile tail of its predecessor, but instead possessed four long, jointed limbs, projecting from its back, each of which ended in a razorsharp, enzyme-secreting claw. However, if Enzyme II is not fully optimized when it is deployed, then it will self-destruct by its own enzyme. Enzyme II-types were deployed several times with moderate to high success against Guyvers, but the type was eventually replaced with the latest and far more dangerous Enzyme III. 'Powers & Abilities' Enzyme II was given far more abilities and powers than it's predecessor; and likewise was far more stronger and agile. Unlike the Enzyme I model, Enzyme II did not require direct contact with the Guyver's tissue in order for its corrosive enzymes to disolve the armor. Enzyme II was created to be both incredibly fast and powerful making it an incredibly dangerous opponent for a Guyver. Super-Strength: Enzyme II possesses incredible super human strength, far greater than that of the original Enzyme I. Enzyme II has been seen to fight against a Proto-Zoalord, and knock a Guyver around effortlessly. The exact limitations to Enzyme II's strength is still unknown. Acidic Spray: Unlike Enzyme I, Enzyme II can spit and spray an acidic liquid from it's mouth that carries the Anti-Guyver enzymes within it. Thus giving Enzyme II a projectile weapon and making it incredibly dangerous. This composition has been seen to be so acidic that it melts the very ground it falls onto. Claws: Enzyme II has massive claws and talons on it's hands and feet just like the original Enzyme I. These claws can be used in the same manner as Enzyme I and have been seen to easily rip apart or into a Guyver's armor. Just like the Enyzmy I, the Enzyme II can also inject the specialized enzymes into the Guyver. Tentacles: Enzyme II has four long tentacles that allow it to both slash apart a Guyver and inject it with it's enzymes. The tentacles are also able to reach around the bulk of Enzyme II's body giving it an almost 360% reach. Anti-Guyver Enzymes: Enzyme II also carries the Anti-Guyver Enzyme within its blood and can dissolve the Guyver's armor and tissue just like it's forerunner. However, the Enzyme II's blood is far more corrosive and acidic making it even more dangerous then the original Enzyme I. The blood protects the Enzyme II from a Guyvers physical attack, do to the fact that it's corrosive fluids will disolve the Bio-Boosted Armor upon contact. 'Media' ' ' Category:Zoanoids